


Call Me

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You accidentally butt dial Baron while you’re masturbating in your hotel room after a show. He’s about to hang up when he hears you moan his name and he obviously can’t let you do it alone.





	Call Me

The show tonight had been particularly grueling, my feud with Nattie really hitting its high point. Nattie had really sold it tonight, too, putting me through the ringer. All I wanted to do was go to my hotel, take a shower, and fall into bed. I was sure I would sleep insanely well tonight given how exhausting this particular stint on the road had been.

So when I found myself scrolling mindlessly on my phone in the early hours of the morning, I was a little more than peeved. I wanted to be asleep, desperately. I knew I needed rest. But my body wouldn’t shut down, too much energy buzzing around inside of me. There was only so much scrolling I could do through my social media before even that bored me and I lay there in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

My mind wandered to the show earlier tonight, through the events that had taken place. Immediately, my brain stopped on Baron. Baron in those too-tight jeans, gripping his thighs perfectly. Seeing him in those jeans ruined me, turning me into a babbling mess when he approached me behind the curtain about me going out for drinks with a group from the roster.

I begged off from the invitation, thinking I would be asleep and knowing I wouldn’t be able to handle staring at my best friend in those jeans for hours tonight. But lying there in bed, not being able to sleep made me reconsider my decision. I could’ve gone out with him and the roster, could’ve just ignored the fact that he was in those jeans. It would have been fine.

Except I knew it wouldn’t have been. Developing feelings for your best friend never ended well. It ended in flames, despair, death, even. And I refused to ruin the good thing I had going with Baron. No, I would pretend the feelings I had weren’t there. Instead, I would just…Suffer. But suffering for the sake of your friendship is noble. At least, that’s what I was telling myself.

Of course, me telling myself that wasn’t getting the mental image of him in his jeans out of my mind. I sighed, flopping around in my bed in an attempt to get comfortable. All I wanted to do was sleep, and instead I was thinking about my best friend. It was terrible, the heat between my thighs growing was even worse.

I grumbled, scrolling mindlessly on Twitter for a little while longer, trying desperately to forget about the image of Baron in my head. It wasn’t working, my mind running rampant with thoughts of Baron peeling the jeans down his legs just to join me in bed.

I dropped my phone, not bothering to lock it as my hand drifted down my torso to my pajama shorts. There was so much tension in my belly, tension that pressing my thighs together was not helping at all. I slipped my hands under my shorts, intending to work quickly, hoping to fall asleep right after.

I tried really hard to concentrate on something that wasn’t Baron. I really did. And for a second it worked, but soon all I could think about was him, those damn jeans haunting my thoughts. Then it was too late, Baron the only thing in my mind as my fingers settled on my clit, moving quickly. The tension in my belly was almost too much, and I found myself winding myself up almost too tightly, ready to come quickly. I mentally cursed Baron and his ability to ruin me like this with just one outfit.

The more I thought about him, the faster my fingers worked. I threw my head back against the pillows, fingers moving faster against my clit as images of Baron flashed through my mind. I couldn’t stop myself from moaning his name as I came, chest heaving.

Afterwards, I just laid there in bed, thinking about what I just did. Fantasized about my best friend so I could come. All because of one pair of jeans. I crossed every kind of line there was in a friendship, and part of me didn’t even regret it.

When knocking started up at my door, however, I felt even more guilty. Was there anyone around me that may have heard me? Were they here to tell me how much of a creep I was to be getting off to thoughts of my best friend? I decided not to answer the door, to feign sleep instead. It was silent for a moment as I held my breath, waiting for whoever was at my door to leave.

Instead of leaving, the person started banging on my door. And then I heard them speak. “Open the door, I know you’re in there!”

Baron. And then the guilt doubled. I took a deep breath, sliding out of bed and throwing on a robe before walking to the door, wrenching it open. “What-” I began, cut off immediately by Baron’s lips on mine, his hands gripping my hips as he walked me back into the room, kicking the door closed behind him.

His kiss was insistent, nipping at my bottom lip while he untied my robe, shoving it off my shoulders. He stepped back, finally breaking the kiss to look down at me. I used the break to finally ask him what was happening.

“You called me,” he told me, hands toying with the waistband of my shorts.

“No I didn’t,” I replied, tearing my eyes away from his thighs, perfectly encased in the same jeans from earlier.

“You did,” he insisted, pulling me up against him, pressing our hips together. I could feel his length pressing against my stomach and gasped, arching further into him. Baron smirked, hands tightening on my hips as he continued. “I heard you, moaning. Planned on hanging up, figuring it was an accident. But then I heard you say my name.”

“Oh my god,” I muttered, hands coming up to cover my mouth. He had heard me. Moaning his name. I hated myself.

“I had to leave Corey so I could come see you. It sounded like you needed my help,” Baron pressed on, fingertips trailing lightly across the skin of my hips under my shirt.

“Baron, I-” I stuttered, trailing off when his lips met my neck, biting down.

“If you don’t want this, you gotta tell me. Because it sounded like you did on the phone, but…”

I didn’t even let him finish, instead pressing our lips together again. His fingers dug into my skin instinctively as he pulled me even closer against him. The kiss was hard and bruising, Baron finding it impossible to keep from nipping at my lips.

He pressed me backward, not stopping until my legs hit the edge of my bed before he broke the kiss. His hands were up under my shirt, ripping it over my head, before finally lowering me to the bed. My hands went to his messy bun, tugging the hair tie out of his hair as he busied his mouth with my collarbone and neck, hands kneading at my breasts.

“Fuck, Baron,” I moaned, tugging at his own t-shirt. He paused in his ministrations, sitting up to yank his shirt off before moving back down, his mouth falling to one of my breasts. When his teeth brushed against my nipple, I cried out, arching into his touch. I could feel him smile against my skin as he traveled to my other breast, giving it the same treatment.

“You’re even better than I imagined,” Baron muttered, voice low as he moved against me, trailing kisses across my torso. I shivered when he bit down on my hipbones, hips bucking up towards him.

“Baron, please,” I begged, hooking my fingers into his jeans. He seemed to be ignoring my plea, instead nipping a line across my pelvis, right above my shorts and I tugged on his hair, getting his attention.

“I got you,” he soothed, moving upward to press a kiss to my lips as he tugged my shorts down my legs, tossing them and my underwear somewhere over his shoulder. His hands spread my thighs apart and he leaned down, leaving a trail of kisses on the inside of my thighs.

“Baron, please, I just…Need you,” I begged, gasping as he brushed his tongue against my clit lightly.

He growled against me, trailing his teeth across my clit before kneeling, looking down at me. I flushed under his stare and he smirked, leaning down to crush our lips together again while my hands flew to the button on his jeans. I got them unzipped and shoved partially down his thighs before he broke the kiss, standing up to rid himself of them.

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked, hovering over me.

“No,” I replied, arching into him. “I need it.”

Baron growled again, deep in his throat, before he was sliding into me. I moaned, throwing my head back as his teeth were on my neck again, nipping away at the skin until he was fully sheathed inside of me. He stilled for a moment, pressing his face into the crook of my neck. When I rolled my hips against his, urging him to move.

“Fuck,” he hissed, hands gripping my hips tight while his own hips hammered into mine. I moaned, matching his every movement. His thrusts were hard and fast, the grip on my hips tight enough I was sure he would leave bruises. Baron couldn’t seem to tear his mouth away from my neck and shoulder, continuously nipping and sucking at my skin.

“Baron,” I moaned, arching further into him. My hands tangled in his hair, urging him to move even faster.

“Sounds even better in person,” he muttered, tearing his mouth away from my neck. He propped himself up on one arm, watching intently as I reacted to every movement of his hips. I flushed under his intense gaze, crying out when his free hand moved to my clit. His fingers over my clit moved at the same pace of his hips, smirk on his face as I keened under his ministrations.

“Oh, fuck,” I gasped, rolling my hips against his.

“Come for me,” he commanded, voice gruff. “I want to hear you.”

I came with a loud moan of his name, unintelligible noises joining in. My whole body was shaking as I rode out my orgasm, Baron’s hips moving even faster. When his mouth fell to my shoulder, biting down hard for the last time, his hips stuttered, coming to a halt. He pressed a kiss to the bite mark he left on my shoulder before pulling out, collapsing onto the bed next to me.

“Next time you need me, you should call me before you start any of the fun,” he said, characteristic smirk on his face.

“If you didn’t wear those jeans, there wouldn’t have been any fun to begin with,” I replied with a laugh.

“Note to self: wear those jeans more often,” he muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes at him, the smile on my face betraying the gesture. I fell asleep hoping he was serious, that those jeans would make an appearance much more often.


End file.
